Scorpion/Bio
Scorpion was once a human named Hanzo Hasashi, a member of the Shirai Ryu ninja clan in Feudal Japan. He was given the moniker of "Scorpion" due to his blinding speed and use of the kunai chain much like the real animal. Hanzo was one of the Shirai- Ryu's finest warrior who had a loving wife and son whom he loved deeply. His strength and skills were only rivaled by the warrior known as Bi-Han, better known by the codename "Sub-Zero", assassin of the Shirai-Ryu's sworn rivals: The Lin Kuei. One night, The Lin Kuei planned a suprise assault on the Shirai-Ryu in their homebase. Hanzo witnesses his clan slaughtered and his family killed in front of him by his rival, Sub-Zero, before being exterminated himself. Hanzo's soul then wanders aimlessly in the Netherrealms, swearing revenge on those who killed his clan, until it was unexpectacly resurrected by the mysterious necromancer known as Quan-Chi. Now an undead specre, Scorpion is commanded to enter the sorcerer Shang Tsungs' tournament, so he may avenge the death of his clan by slaying the one called Sub-Zero. __TOC__ Battle vs. Slender Man (by Goddess of Despair) Scorpion saw Sub Zero on the ground dead,angry that he didn’t kill Sub Zero, he began to search for his killer. He then his vision became static he turned to see Slender approaching. Scorpion used his hellfire which set Slender ablaze but he went back in time 10 seconds then dodged the hellfire. Scorpion threw his spear at Slender’s head, but Slender caused Scorpion to sneeze missing Slender’s head and hitting his chest Scorpion then screamed “Get over here”. Slender then was met with several punches and a uppercut launching him 4 feet back. Slender grew tentacles from his back and Scorpion tried to use take down but Slender grabbed Scorpion’s leg, and threw him into a tree. And Scorpion threw off his mask and breathed fire which Slender teleported away from. Scorpion then teleported above the tree and used hellfire on all the ground below. Scorpion didn’t see the Slender teleport behind him. Slender then snapped Scorpions neck. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Dark Prince (by JWarrior89) Somewhere in Babylon, the Prince of Persia makes his way through the besieged city, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, running along walls, and slaying any of the Vizier's Sand Soldiers he comes across. As he runs across the roof of a building, he sees a flash out of the corner of his eye. He stops and looks up. A man dressed in yellow, with two swords on his back, is staring at him from the rooftop above him. "What... who are you!?" the Prince calls out. Scorpion doesn't answer, but assumes a fighting stance. Knowing where this is going, the Prince steps forward, but a sudden pain in his left arm causes him to stop. With a cry of pain, he transforms into the Dark Prince. He looks up at Scorpion, who narrows his eyes. Without warning, Scorpion vanishes in another flash of light, reappearing in front of the Dark Prince. "Get over here!" He yells, launching his spear at him. The Dark Prince, however, manages to roll out of the way, and starts to twirl his Daggertail Chain above his head. He then swings it at Scorpion's head, but Scorpion ducks to avoid the blow. The Dark Prince then swings at Scorpion's legs, but he backflips out of the way. Scorpion suddenly teleports behind the Dark Prince, proceeding to punch him several times, then kick him to the floor. Looking up, the Dark Prince sees Scorpion remove his mask, revealing nothing but a skull. He barely manages to roll out of the way of Scorpion's flame breath. He quickly gets to his feet and runs, Scorpion still attempting to roast him. The Dark Prince runs up a wall and backflips over the fire stream; as he lands, he whips the Daggertail around Scorpion's legs, tripping him up and sending him to the floor. The Dark Prince runs forward and stabs at Scorpion with the Dagger of Time, but Scorpion intercepts the blow and flips the Dark Prince behind him. Both warriors get to their feet, Scorpion putting his mask back on. He draws his twin swords, as the Dark Prince readies his Dagger. Scorpion lunges forward, swinging his blades. The Dark Prince dodges several blows, parrys another with the Dagger, and then grabs Scorpion's outstretched arm, stabbing it. Scorpion yells in pain, dropping his sword. The Dark Prince withdraws the Dagger and roundhouse kicks Scorpion in the face. Scorpion stumbles backward, but quickly recovers, raising his remaining sword. The two fighters circle each other, eyes locked, each waiting for the other to make a move. The Dark Prince suddenly grins; before Scorpion can react, he activates the Dagger of Time. Time slows to a crawl, as well as Scorpion. The Dark Prince, however, is unaffected; taking advntage of this opportunity, he runs forward and begins slashing Scorpion from all sides. After a few seconds, the time flow returns to normal, and Scorpion, immediately feeling the pain from his injuries, drops to his knees with a cry of pain. The Dark Prince approaches Scorpion from behind, and wraps the Daggertail around his neck. Placing his foot on Scorpion's back, he pushes forward, while pulling back on his neck with the Daggertail. Scorpion struggles to pull the chain off, but he is too weak from his wounds. With a savage yell, the Dark Prince rips Scorpion's head off, his body falling to the floor with a soft thud. The Dark Prince raises the Dagger of Time in the air and yells in victory. Winner: The Dark Prince. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Spider-Man (Comics) (by Godkombat21) Its a peaceful night at New York. Spider-man is patroling New York and looking around. "Looks like there's no danger today." Suddenly an eeire glow fills the skies and bright yellow borders run through the streets of New York. Then in the center of the city a yellow orb forms. Then in a burst of flames, before Spider-man's eyes a strange ninja in yellow atire is standing confused in the city. Spider-man looks around and the land around him is deforming to a hellish land. Spider-man jumps down. "Who are you?" Spider-man says. "I am Scorpion, the champion of the Neaterrealm." Spider-man looks puzzled. "They call me Spiderman and you need to leave, your messing up my city." "YOU ARE THE ONE POISENING MY LAND, INVADER!!!!" Spider-man is shocked by Scorpion furocity. "Look buddy I don't want to fight." Scorpion gets in a battle pose. "You won't have a choice mortal." Spider-man looks around he doesn't want to start a fight that could destory the city. He then uses his web to spring onto a building. "He'll never catch me." Spider-man thinks. Suddenly in a flash of flames Scorpion is right in front of him. Spider-man begins to jump from building to building, with Scorpion following and getting more annoyed. Finally Spider-man lands on the Empire State Building. Scorpion follows him. "Can't you take a hint?!" Spider-man says exausted. "Enough running fight me!" Scorpion yells. "Fine but you can't beat me." Scorpion lashes out his spear, which Spider-man easiliy avoids. But Scorpion runs up and punches him rapidly. Spider-man shakes it off. He webs the top of the building, swings and kicks Scorpion in the chest, making him fly back a couple of feet. Scorpion uses his spear to cut the web that Spider-man was on, and kicks him in the chest. He grabs Spider-man by the throat. "Give it up, no mortal can defeat Scorpion." "We'll see about that." Spider-man webs him in the face, causing Scorpion to let go. He then kicks him causing his mask to fly off. "Is that all you got?" He then is shocked to see Scorpion's burning skull. "NOW YOU DIE!!!" Scorpion spews out flames, which Spider-man narrowly aviods. Before they know it, the top of the Empire State Building is a blaze. They both jump to the next building. Scorpion tries the spear again, which Spider-man dodges with almost no effort. He then kicks Scorpion over the edge, but rather then letting him fall, Spider-man uses his web and ties up Scorpion, leaving him dangling over the street. "Why don't you just sit there until the cops get here." Suddenly in a flash of light Scorpion's gone. Winner: Spider-man Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Kyo Kusanagi (by MrPacheco101) Graveyard Deep within the Graveyard a duel between Scorpion and Noob Saibot has commenced; scorpion overwhelms Noob with a kick to the shins, a punch in the stomach, followed by an elbow strike in the chest, and an uppercut in the chin knocking the wraith ninja on the ground. Scorpion then walks up to his fallen foe and grabs him by the throat. “I don’t know how you’ve escaped your demise, but this time I won’t make the same mistake twice!” Scorpion said. The spectre ninja is about to lay the final blow when suddenly a flash of light appeared before scorpion and caused him to disappear. Japan Meanwhile in an abandoned construction site Japan Team leader Kyo Kusanagi is doing his daily training in preparation of the next King of Fighters tournament. “I only go two weeks left, I have to give it my all.” Kyo said to himself, then a flash of light struck the ground before him. “What the?” the young fighter said in awe, suddenly the spectre ninja Scorpion appears before the young man. Scorpion looked at the new location in confusion “No, not now! I almost had him! He was in my hand and now he’s gone!” Scorpion said while tightening his fist in anger, he then turns around only to face Kyo. “You! You did this!” Scorpion said, pointing his finger at the young fighter. “Who me?” Kyo said pointing at himself. “I didn’t do anything if that’s what you’re thinking?” Kyo said, trying to reason with the spectre ninja. “Silence! I heard enough, prepare yourself sorcerer for Mortal Kombat.” Scorpion said, getting into his battle stance. Realizing that the ninja wants to rip him, Kyo still wants to reason with him “Listen we don’t have t-“ Kyo stop at mid sentence when he felt something hit his shoulder, he looked to see Scorpion’s bloody spear lodged in his shoulder blade; “Get over here!” The spectre ninja said, then forcefully tugs his spear. Kyo suddenly lunges towards Scorpion; the spectre ninja then slams his fist into the young fighters face, followed by a kick to the side, Scorpion then grabs Kyo by the collar and throws him against a mound of dirt. Kyo then falls onto the ground “Ugh, now that was cheap move.” Kyo said while getting up. “Come and fight me, your punishment isn’t over yet.” Scorpion said as he walking towards his opponent, Kyo then looks at the ninja with anger in his eyes. “Okay if that’s what you want then I won’t hold back, so bring it!” Kyo said with excitement. The young fighter then charges at the spectre ninja and lands a punch in Scorpion’s face, but the demon ninja disappears before the fighter’s very eyes. Confused, Kyo looks around to find his opponent “Over here!” a voice said behind him. Kyo turns around only to get elbowed in the face by Scorpion, the spectre ninja then knees the fighter in the stomach causing the fighter to spurt blood, and then disappears before the Kyo’s eyes again. “ Dammit where did you go!” Kyo said in anger as he searches for the ninja. “I’m right before you fool!” a voice said, suddenly Scorpion appears in front of the Kusanagi heir. Before Kyo could do anything Scorpion lands an uppercut in his chin sending him flying up in the air, Scorpion then teleports above the flying fighter and is about land an overhead slam; Kyo looks above to see Scorpion about to land a blow “Not this time, Shiki:Oniyaki!” Kyo slams his fist into Scorpion’s chin, then a swirl of flames appears to heighten the damage, Kyo then rolls around and does an axel kick that hurls Scorpion into the ground. “Don’t tell me that you gave up?” Kyo said as he lands on the ground. “ Don’t underestimate me! This fight is far from over.” Scorpion said getting up. “Now get over here!” Scorpion then unleashes his bloody spear at Kyo, but Kyo grabs the spear before it latched onto his body. “That trick won’t work again.” Kyo said, he then sets the spear aflame. Realizing what happen Scorpion removes the spear away from his body “Damn you!” Scorpion hissed. “Come on let our fist do the talking!” Kyo said as he set his body aflame. Scorpion charges at Kyo and trys to punch him in the face, but Kyo blocks it and lands an open headed strike in the chest; Scorpion strikes back with a punch in the stomach, followed by a roundhouse kick to the face which causes the young fighter to stagger back. Kyo then punches Scorpion in the face, in which Scorpion counters with a kick in the chest, Kyo then does an overhand strike in face again which causes his mask to be caught on fire. Scorpion quickly takes off his mask to reveal his skull face. “What the hell.” Kyo said in disgust. “ You have seen my true identity, now you must die!” Scorpion said, then he blows out flames from his mouth, Kyo dodges the attack in an instance. ”Fire with fire eh? Okay then Shiki: Yami Bari!” Kyo then fires a projectile at the spectre ninja in which Scorpion counters with a fire blast, causing a huge explosion to occur that sends both fighters to be knocked down. Scorpion gets up after the explosion, he then looks around and finds that his opponent is nowhere in sight. “Pathetic weakling.” Scorpion said then walks away from the scene. “Who said the fight is over skull-face?” a voice said from behind. Scorpion turns around and sees Kyo walking out from the flames. “This fight is far from over Shiki:Aragami!” Kyo then punches scorpion in the stomach, followed by one in the chest, then an elbow in the face, and finally an uppercut on the chin that sets off an explosion within his fist to heighten the damage. Kyo then charges something in his hand “Final blow Shiki:Orochinagi!” Kyo then lets off a burst of flames within his hand. “Gruagh!” Scorpion screamed as his body is covered in flames, the mighty ninja then falls on the ground. “Man, that was some training.” Kyo said as he wipes the blood from his forehead. “You don’t mean to think that I lost did you?” Scorpion said as the burning ninja begins rise from the ground. “No way! How can you survive an attack like that !?” Kyo said in shock. “ Gah ha ha ha! Please the flames from the Netherrealm would give me pause than these flaky ashes.” Scorpion said pridefully. “Now face my wrath sorcerer, rise my fallen brothers!” Scorpion then raises his hands up in the air; suddenly members of the fallen Shirai-Ryu clan began to rise from the grave and grab Kyo Kusanagi. “ What the hell is going on? I can’t move!” Kyo said trying to set himself free. Scorpion then walks up to his captured enemy “ Now sorcerer, as a hindrance to the vengeance of my clan, your punishment is death!” Scorpion said, then turns around “FINISH HIM!” Scorpion yells after he puts his thumb down. “ Noooooo!” were Kyo’s last words, as he is ripped apart by the undead ninja clan. Scorpion then clenches his fist… “Soon you’ll be mine Sub-Zero, no… not Sub-Zero Noob Saibot.” Winner:Scorpion Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ghost Rider (by Godkombat21) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Heishiro Mitsurugi (by MonsterMovieguymeetsBenedictArnold) FINISH HIM!! Scorpion looks at his fallen opponent. He pulls off his mask and his eyes were aflame. He spewed flame onto Sub Zero burning him alive. FATALITY!! FLAWLESS VICTORY!! '"This isn't enough." he said looking down at his dead nemesis. "Sub Zero is dead, your people should be avenged." Quan Chi said to Scorpion. "I want one more worthy opponent. He replied to Quan Chi.'' I have found a weapon that has great power." Quan Chi said him. Scorpion stood there and thought for a moment. "That's not what I'm looking for!" Scorpion replied. "I've also found a warrior that is your equal." He said to Scorpion. "Bring him to me!" Scorpion demanded. "I can't bring him to you but, I can bring you to him." he replied. "Do it!" Scorpion said ready to fight his opponent. Quan Chi raised his arms in the air, with his hands pointing down. He started to chant with his arms moving in different types of motions. Then, some green energy started to form. A big ball of green energy surrounded Scorpion. "EN TELL RA!" Quan Chi yelled as he finished the chant. Scorpion was transported to a cliff where he didn't see anybody. ''Curse you, sorcerer! There's nobody here! ''Scorpion thought to himself. "Who are you?" boomed a voice from behind. "I am Scorpion." he replied. "Who are you?" he asked the unknown warrior. "I am Heishiro Mitsurugi and prepare to taste my blade!" he said to Scorpion. ''This is too easy! ''Scorpion thought to himself. He teleported away to punch his opponent from behind. Mitsurugi smiles and turns around to slash Scorpion. Scorpion feels the slash and teleports again. Mitsurugi turns around and slashes Scorpion again. ''This is my worthy opponent! ''Scorpion thinks to himself. He then brings out his dual ninjatos. He spins around and brings his ninjatos down on Mitsurugi's Korefuji. Mitsurugi grits his teeth. "You will die!" Scorpion said to him. "At least I'll die fighting!" He replied. Scorpion kicks him in the chest pushing him and teleports behind him, then in front of him finally, landing a hit with a hellfire punch. He keeps punching Mitsurugi 'till he knocks him on the ground. Scorpion grabs Korefuji and throws it backwards. "I challenge you to Mortal Kombat!" he said to his downed opponent. Mitsurugi takes Muichimonji out of its case. "Get over here!" Scorpion says as he launches his spear. Mitsurugi grabs the spear and is lauched toward Scorpion. Mitsurugi stops and lauches Scorpion upward. "You will submit!" he says and lauches him downward. Scorpion gets up. Mitsurugi throws his blade on the ground and takes out Shishi-Oh. "Enough of this!" Scorpion says as he takes off his mask. He spews fire onto Mitsurugi but, he puts his blade in front of him so he would not be hurt. "That's not possible!" Scorpion yells in disbelief. "Well it is now and try this!" Mitsurugi says as he does his Critical Finish. He slashes him multiple times with lightning speed. Scorpion's eyes widened. "How did you beat me with those weapons?" Scorpion asked as he was dying. "I didn't need them at all. They were just tools. True strength lies within me." he replied to the now burning Scorpion. "Well....done." as Scorpion says his last words. Expert's Opinion Scorpion may have been skilled in hand-to-hand combat but, he wasn't as skilled when it came to fighting with weapons. Heishiro has defeated Nightmare while Scorpion has never faced Shao Khan ever in his life. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Lucy (by Godzillavkk) On the midnight streets of Tokyo, Scorpion watches from a rooftop. Down below, Lucy, walks through a back ally. Scorpion looks down and sees the Diclonius. He teleports down in front of her. Lucy eyes the ninja and raises a pistol. Scorpion gets into a fighting stance. Lucy fires, Scorpion teleports behind and launches his Kunai, knocking the gun out of Lucy's hand. Before Scorpion can throw again, he's scarred in the chest by an unseen force. Scorpion has been hit by a vector. Scorpion throws some fireballs but the vectors swat them away. Scorpion draws his long swords and the two begin blocking and attacking, with Scorpion barely holding on, relying on shadows and sound to detect the vectors. Realizing he can't win like this, Scorpion thrusts his Kunai forward. It hits Lucy. "GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion pulls her forward, grabs the Diclonius and shouts "To Hell with you!" He then teleports himself and Lucy to the Neatherrealm. The fighters appear on the volcanic plains, with lakes of fire and lava surrounding them. Scorpion draws his Twin Swords, and leaves a cut on Lucy's arm. Lucy hits Scorpion with a vector knocking him back. Using her vectors, Lucy picks up some rocks and throws them at Scorpion, who avoids them with teleportation and ninjitsu. While in the Neatherrealm, Scorpion can sense the vectors better, but they are still causing him problems as they strike hard, draining Scorpions energy. Scorpion teleports behind Lucy and kicks her in the back causing her to stumble forward onto her face. She turns and sees Scorpion approaching her. She extends a finger from her right hand, and lunges forward intending to infect Scorpion with the Diclonius virus. Scorpion grabs her hand and the to struggle for a moment, Lucy trying to Touch Scorpion's forehead, and Scorpion trying to push the hand away. Lucy's vectors grab Scorpion's arm. Suddenly the vectors cut Scorpion's arm off. Scorpion howls in pain and stumbles back, but as Lucy moves in to infect him, using his other arm, Scorpion removes his mask and skin, revealing his flaming skull. He breathes fire at the Diclonius and Lucy shrieks in agony. As being in the neatherrealm's increases Scorpion's strength, Scorpion's severed arm begind healing. Using his free hand with a twin sword, Scorpion severs Lucy's horns, and then proceeds to cut Lucy's head off. As Lucy begins to re-materialize as a tormented Soul of the Neatherrealm, Scorpion raises his sword again, only to watch in surprise as she re-materializes as a little girl. "Drop your sword." announces a strange voice that seems to be coming from an 11 year old. Scorpion turns to see five residents of the Neatherrealm. "Who are you?" demands the Shiri Ryu Ninja. "Her first victims." claims one of them. "I've seen you before, Quan Chi told me about you. You committed a terrible crime against her. I'm surprised no one turned you into a mental institution beforehand. I should cause you harm, but the harm the monster I fought has caused even more harm. Very well, she is yours." Scorpion teleports away. The five tormented souls approach Lucy, laughing sadistically. Lucy looks up, and sees four children with nasty looking scars all over them. Three boys and one girl. "Not you again! I" She turns to the girl. "I thought you were a my friend!" "I was. I wanted nothing to do with this. But they said If I did not show them the dog, they would break my bones. But after what you pulled, I renounce our friendship." "She's right." announces a sadistically sounding fifth voice. Lucy looks up and sees a frightening looking 11 yer old boy with bloody wounds all over him and a smile of sheer sadism. He grabs Lucy by the throat, lifts her up and stares at her in the eye with his own scary as hell looking eyes. "I told you last we meet if you didn't cry we'd hurt the dog instead of you, well now we're going to hurt you, really, REALLY badly... Oxen!" Lucy cries in anguish as Tomoo and his allies laugh with triumph. '''WINNER: Scorpion Expert's Opinion Lucy's vectors were a problem to Scorpion. But Scorpion's skill and hellfire powers was too much for the Diclonius. To see the original battle click here. To see the original battle, weapons, battle and votes, click here. Battle vs. Dante Alighieri (by MilenHD ) The battle starts at Florence,as Dante Alighieri had return from the Crusades,with many riches for his beloved wife,Beatrice.Little did he know he was spied by the Netherrealm wraith Scoprion,after Dante dismounted his horse,he went to enter the house,but in the next moment,he heard "GET OVER HERE!!!!" and kunai on chain hitted the door.Dante turned and saw Scorpion,who fired his second kunai on chain,hitting Dante's shoulder,saying again "GET OVER HERE" and pulled Dante with him into the Netherrealm. Dante got up,but he was again in Hell."Not again"Dante said with anger,and he pulled his cross and fired holy magic at Scorpion,but the ninja teleported and kicked Dante in the chest,sending him flying.After he landed,Dante pulled his scythe and charged at Scorpion,who at the same time pulled his axe,than both clashed against each other.Dante swung his scythe many times,but Hanzo's superior agility helped to dodge the attacks,than he swung his axe only to bounce of Dante's shoulder guards,than Dante swung again,but this time he scratched Scorpion's knee,and Scorpion made his hellfire kick,sending Dante away from him.Dante got up,but his scythe was missing,than he grabbed his halberd and after he swung it at the wraith,he knocked his axe away.Than Hanzo pulled both of his mugai ryu's and managed to block some of Dante's attacks. But in the next second,Scorpion stabbed Dante with one of his mugai ryus,than Scorpion took away his mask and sprayed hellfire flame,but Dante dodge it,but his halberd was melted.But Dante also realised that this hellfire breath have short range,than Dante grabbed his cross and again fired an holy magic at Scorpion,but Scorpion again teleported behind Dante,but the Crusader was expecting him and blocked the mugai ryu swing with his arming sword,than both began an epic sword fight in the Nether,with Scorpion taking little advantage over Dante,but Dante slashed Scorpion at the belly,making him retrieve. But Scorpion tried to burn Dante again,he breath another hellfire flames,but Dante fired holy magic from his cross,Scorpion didn't saw the giant energy cross coming,because the flames prevent him from seeing it.After the cross hitted Hanzo,his damned soul began dying,and soon he exploded into pieces.Seeing Scorion is dead(for now),Dante raised his cross and said"You cannot hold here forever". Expert's Opinion Although Scorpion's power increases in the Netherrealm,Dante killed Lucifer the ruler of Hell,still if Scorpion dies his soul will respawn after time,but may not thanks to the cross magic. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs.Shredder (by Gigantigersaurus) Shredder has just finished his plan to destroy the turtles when suddenly, 'Get over here!' Scorpion pulled Shredder into Shao Khan's palace. Shao Khan hollers, "Fight!" and then Scorpion pulls out his Mugai Ryu and struck Shredder hard. Shredder growls, " You want a fight, you'll get it!" and Shredder and Scorpion fight with their close ranged weapons until Shredder breaks Scorpion's Mugai Ryu then slashes Scorpion in the face. Scorpion then grabbed Shredder and pulled him the Netherealm then burns Shredder with his Hellfire but Shredder's armor protects him from being badly burned. Then Shredder uses his telekinesis to blast Scorpion away. Scorpion skids to a stop and throws his spear and impales Shredder and pulls him forward and then punched him with a flaming uppercut and then a fiery kick. Shredder then recovers and quickly drew his Gwan dao and did ten quick slashes to Scorpion's torso. Down, Scorpion calls up his relatives and fellow ninjas. They grab Shredder and then Scorpion gets up. Scorpion pulls off his mask and starts burning Shredder until Shredder turned into a dragon and starts destroying the ninjas until all of them have retreated. Suddenly, Shredder felt pain in his back. He turned his head and saw Scorpion burning his back. Shredder breathed fire but he was too late. Scorpion had already teleported. Shredder turns back into himself and sees Scorpion throwing his spear into Shredder's eye. But Shredder was ready. When he stopped at Scorpion Shredder knocked Scorpion into the fire. Shredder then uses his telekinesis to remove a way to get out. Epilogue Shredder has just destroyed the Turtles and returned to his lair to rest. Suddenly, a spear impaled one of his foot ninjas and pulled him into a fiery pit. Winner: Shredder Expert's Opinion Even though Scorpion was powerful, Shredder was more durable and his telekinesis was his best weapon to defeat Scorpion. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Kazuya Mishima (by IceLoverMei) At the Netherealm, In the Krossroad Song: Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 - Main Menu Quan-Chi look at the Netherealm as Scorpion arrive. Quan-Chi: You have done well so far Scorpion. Our plan is growing and Shinnok power is increasing. All thank to your help. Scorpion: Don't think I'm gonna be in peace after this. My blood still hunger for when I finish Sub-Zero for the torment he done in killing my family and clan. Suddenly a portal appear from nowhere Quan-Chi: What is this? An Intruder? Kazuya appear out of the portal, With his battle gear ready. Quan-Chi: Army, Kill him. *Summon Skeletons to go after Kazuya* Kazuya: *Uppercut a Skeleton while tossing one at another and firing Devil Beam at the remaining ones.* Song: Tekken 5 - Finalizer Kazuya: Hehehe それは本当に最高ですか？ (Is that really the best you got?) Quan-Chi: Hmm, A very skilled warrior unlike any other. I guess I would have someone to your level kill you. Scorpion, I'll leave this one for you. *Head out in his portal* Scorpion: *Get in battle stance* Your soul will burn here in the Netherealm. Kazuya: *Get in battle stance* 私の魂は最悪だった (My soul been through worst.) They both charge at each other and clash fist. (Set song to 0:27) FIGHT Scorpion and Kazuya: *Throwing punches and kicks at each other, Doing major damages to them self and the area around them* Scorpion: *Jump back and perform a Teleport Punch* Kazuya: *Get hit* それはすべてあなたが持っていますか？ (Is that all you got?) *Perform Dragon Uppercut* Scorpion: GAHHHHH *Jump in the air and Remove mask, Blasting fire at Kazuya* Kazuya: *Block but get burned* GRRRRRR Scorpion: *Dash and perform painful combo attack, Ending with Flaming Backflip* Kazuya: GAHHH *Fall back and get up* 印象的 (Impressive) Scorpion: GET OVER HERE *Throw Kunai Spear at Kazuya* Kazuya: しかし、あなたはそれより優れている必要があります。(But you need to be better then that.) *Dodge Spear and grab it, Pulling Scorpion* Scorpion: GAAAAHHHHHH Kazuya: *Kick Scorpion in the air* 本当の力を見せてあげましょう。(Let me show you true power.) *Fire Devil Beam at Scorpion* Scorpion: RAAAAAAAAAAAA *Fall in the lava* Kazuya: Hmm, 哀れな相手。(Pitiful opponent.) *About to head out* Scorpion Kunai Spear fired at Kazuya, Scratching his arm. Kazuya: Gah! *Turn to the lava* Inferno Scorpion: *Appear out of the Lava* I will not die so easy. You cannot bring me down. Kazuya: Ha. 本当の挑戦。(A real challenge.) *Charging power* Song: Street Fighter X Tekken - Ogre Devil Kazuya: *Transform* AHAHAHAHA Devil Kazuya and Inferno Scorpion begin clashing punches once more, Doing more damages to the Netherealm. Inferno Scorpion: You cannot do more harm to me even with your power. My soul been growing to kill all foes and you will be no different. *Throw Kunai and blast fire at Kazuya* Devil Kazuya: *Knock Kunai out and Fly to dodge fire, Grabbing Scorpion and lift him up high in the air* Inferno Scorpion: GAAHHH! Devil Kazuya: あなたが最高のスキルを持っていても、それは今のところあなたを得ることができます。そして、あなたは私の時間を無駄にするだけです。(Even with you best skills, It can only get you so far. And you would just be a waste of my time.) Devil Kazuya spin Inferno Scorpion around at rapid speed before throwing him down and firing a power Devil Beam at him. Inferno Scorpion: NOOO!!!! *Get slammed to the ground and hit by the beam as an explosion on impact destroy a large part of the Netherealm ground as his body begin to burn to ashes* Devil Kazuya: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Fly away* 私はいつも勝つだろう。私がどこに行くかにかかわらず。(I will always win. No matter where I go.) Winner: Kazuya Mishima Expert's Opinion Despite Scorpion higher X-Factor in Defense, Speed and Power, Strength can only get him so far compare to Kazuya fighting. While Scorpion have been told to be good in his style of Hapkido over Mishima Karate, Kazuya make it up with what power he hold that are stronger then Scorpion, Mainly from his Devil Beam and Devil Form. The Kunai Spear might do good for him but can be dodge and counter easy and with Inferno Scorpion, A Boost of Strength won't do him much compare to Kazuya boost of everything else including Strength, Speed, Power and even having some move including the power of flight. In a matter of time, Even with Scorpion having a higher advantage to Kazuya, It won't be enough to what Kazuya can do. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Hikage (By Pygmy Hippo 2 ) Several Shirai Ryu ninjas and Hebijo Academy members were seen unconscious on the ground. Takeda and Homura were seen fighting. Even though Homura's team had split off from the Academy, they were still sucked into the same portal. Homura let out a cry of pain as a razor whip slashed her and collapsed. Takeda smiled before getting stabbed in the back. He gasped and felt poison going through his veins. Hikage simply looked at him without emotions. She had to protect her team. As Takeda fell over unconscious just like Homura, a voice rang out. "What have you done?!" Scorpion appeared, his hellfire visible. "You dare attack the Shirai Ryu!" "Not my fault, you attacked us first." But Scorpion didn't listen, she couldn't be telling the truth, not with a expression like that. As Scorpion prepared himself, Hikage pulled out a couple combat knives. Fight! Hikage threw two that Scorpion sidestepped while the rest were blocked or slashed by his stinger swords. Hikage pulled out Hinata's Knife and clashed with Scorpion before the latter kicked her in the stomach, breaking a couple ribs. She grimaced, but that was her only reaction before dodging Scorpion's slashes. Hikage went airborne and Scorpion looked up to see a snake of knives. He didn't even attempt to dodge and instead dissapeared in hellfire. The knives rained down and Hikage came down to the ground. "Where did you-" A punch to her skull answered that question. As Hikage's ears were ringing, Scorpion began a brutal combo that resulted in Hikage being sent backwards into a tree. Suddenly, she smiled before a purple shockwave went out. Scorpion pulled his mask off and breathed hellfire at it. The two attacks canceled each other out. Hikage suddenly slashed him with nine knives before going back into the air. "Get over here!" Scorpion sent a spear into Hikage, causing blood to spill from her wound as well as Scorpion's torso. "No, not like this." Another spear was sent and Hikage yelped in pain. But then hellfire went through them and she was sent crashing back to the ground, unconscious. Instead of approaching, Scorpion just looked at her before going to get Sub-Zero. "I'm not a remorseless killer, not anymore." Winner:Scorpion Expert's Opinion Scorpion was the better trained and more experienced of these two stealth fighting game characters. Hikage had an edge at a distance but Scorpion could close the distance easily with his moveset. His weapons also were better for the fight and he had the deadlier final attacks. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios